Nueva vida
by RILEY-SAMA
Summary: Issei era una persona alegre y feliz con sus amigos del club pero kokabiel ataco otra vez pero mas poderoso que nunca, ahora nuestro amigo tendrá que regresar en el tiempo para ser mas fuerte y así proteger a sus seres queridos.
1. Chapter 1

**PROTOCOLO**

¿Qué es esto?...

¿Sangre?...

Cierto… Estoy… Peleando contra Kokabiel al parecer absorbió el poder de dios y de satanás…

Es muy poderoso…

Pero…

No me detendrá…

Yo… soy… Issei Hyoudou…

Prometido de Rias Gremory…

Jure protegerla…

Y a las chicas que me rodean…

Con este sonido… cambiare el futuro…

Iré con mi padre a entrenar desde pequeño…

Tratare de volver a rescatar a Rias…

Yo… cambiare todo…

-¡OCARINA DEL TIEMPO!-

-¿Qué harás Hyoudou?- pregunta el dragón blanco

-¡TODO!- grito con todas mis fuerzas

Empiezo a entonar una nota con mi ocarina, todo empieza a destruirse, estoy regresando en el tiempo…

[12 AÑOS ANTES]

-¿Con quién te quisieras ir Issei?- pregunto una señorita joven

El niño de 5 años miraba a su madre la señorita Hyoudou y a un hombre con una armadura color azul

El niño tomo la mano de la señorita Hyoudou y el hombre estaba a punto de marcharse cuando Issei habla

-Mami tu dijiste que si amo a una persona debo protegerla ¿no es así?-

-si…- contesto con unas lagrimas

-Entonces iré con papá para poder protegerte ¿sí?-

El niño le sonríe a su madre y toma la mano de aquel hombre de la armadura azul, la señorita llora y no le queda nada más que decir adiós.

Nadie se esperaba que esa era su última sonrisa del chico…

**/**

Hola soy riley-sama como verán soy fan de highschool DxD, apenas escribo el protocolo y empezare a escribir el capítulo 1, tratare de hacerlo más dramático, divertido, pervertido tal vez, hare mi mayor esfuerzo para que esta historia sea de su agrado tal vez tarde en subir por problemas personales, escuela entre otras cosas favor de ser pacientes

Bueno daré una pequeña biografía de Issei de mi fanfic

Issei

Edad: 17 años

Personalidad: frio/anti-social

Odia: a los abusadores/brabucones

Le gusta: estudiar y aprender cosas nuevas

Clan: Lin-kuei

Posición: Mercenario

Grado: B/A

Descripción:

Es un chico frio (después de su despedida de su madre) casi nunca sonríe, no habla con nadie, es el número 1 en su clase en kouh, odia todo, pero no duda ningún momento ayudar a las personas que están en problemas, todos le dicen que es un delincuente, eso lo llevo a odiar muchas cosas.


	2. CONSEGUI UNA NOVIA

**CAPITULO 1°: CONSEGUI UNA NOVIA**

-LUCHEN, LUCHEN, LUCHEN- gritaban unas chicas en educación física, trotaban

Típica mañana en la academia de kouh chicas en educación física, corriendo y nuestro protagonista estaba en un árbol descansando tranquilamente pero esa tranquilidad duro poco

-Como quisiera tocar pechos- hablo motohama

-Yo también, quisiera que mi cabeza este entre unos grandes pechos- hablo con emoción matsuda

De repente se oye un sonido de una ocarina, ambos chicos voltean a ver hacia arriba y ven a Issei aburrido, tocando su ocarina, aburrido, aun tocando su ocarina, aún más aburrido.

-ese Issei, siempre está en ese árbol sin hacer nada, como me repugna- hablo motohama

-cállate te puede dar una paliza en este instante-

De repente sienten un escalofrió y una voz dice

-y él no es el único-

En eso ambos chicos corrieron por el susto

-típico…-

El castaño empieza a caminar y oye unos gritos de unas chicas

"¡AAHH YUUTO-SEMPAI!"

-yuuto-sempai ¿quisiera ir con nosotras a un karaoke?

-no gracias después- contesto con una sonrisa

Las chicas se decepcionaron un poco pero aún seguían planeando su cita del karaoke.

Yuuto caminaba tranquilamente pero se sintió algo preocupado a sentir una presencia al parecer esa presencia fría y solitaria volteo a ver y noto a Issei caminando al lado de el

"ese chico" solo podía pensar eso

Después de acabar las clases, Issei iba camino a su casa cuando estaba en el puente donde siempre camina alguien le habla

-Disculpa-

Issei volteo a ver y ve a una chica pelinegra con un uniforme morado, una falda verde, ojos morados y un cuerpo que las chicas quisieran tener

-¿tú eres Hyoudou Issei?-pregunto la chica

-¿acaso me conocen afuera de la academia?- contesto con otra pregunta el castaño

-sí, muchos dicen que eres un delincuente- contesto un poco apenada

-solo eso me esperaba ya están diciendo rumores sobre mí- hablo en tono de disgusto y frio

-¿puedo pedirte algo?- volvió a preguntar apenada

-continua-

-s…s…sal…c…c…conmigo por favor- hablo toda sonrojada

Issei se limitó a verla, la chica estaba totalmente sonrojada y esperando una respuesta y el castaño cerró sus ojos y contesto

-de acuerdo- tono frio

-espero por ti el domingo-

La chica empezó a correr hacia otra dirección y desapareció de la vista del castaño, empezó a caminar y volteo a ver

-¿wau el gran "seiji/z" tiene su primer romance?- pregunto un joven de casi 25 años

- no me jodas penance- contesto con disgusto

-jajajaja- se limitó a reír- ¿sabes que ella es una caído cierto?-

-si-contesto tranquilamente- veré que está planeando-

**CONTINUARA.**

Hola gente ¿cómo están? Espero que bien, bueno fue muy corto el primer capítulo quería escribir más pero se me iban las ideas, lo siento si no fue lo que esperaban, bueno como voy en bachillerato es un poco pesado ya que estoy haciendo mi servicio pero bueno espero que sean pacientes ahora si me pondré más serio y tratare de dejarme tiempo eso si cuando sea la pelea contra raiser (no se lo tomen a mal pero no me gusto la pelea en el capítulo 12) habrá más emoción o eso espero bueno ahora estaré escribiendo el capítulo 2 así que no se desesperen.


	3. mi primera cita

**MI PRIMERA CITA**

Una tarde como todas Issei estaba en una esquina esperando a su "novia", miro su reloj "cinco minutos para las 3 P.M" Issei estaba vestido de smoking (mejor dicho exactamente como esta vestido león S. Kennedy en resident evil 4 el segundo traje especial)

"se está tardando un poco"

3:05 PM; Yuma había llegado donde Issei estaba

-hola discúlpame por la demora- hizo una pequeña relevancia

-no te preocupes, también acabo de llegar- hablo mientras agarro el brazo de la pelinegra delicadamente

-¿Y en donde iremos?-pregunto la pelinegra

-donde tú quieras-contesto con una pequeñísima sonrisa

-¿puedo hacerte una pregunta?-contesto tímidamente

-claro tú dime-

-¿Por qué llevas smoking en nuestra primera cita?-

-es un regalo de mi padrastro-

-¿padrastro?-

-si mis padres se separaron cuando tenía cinco años y yo me fui con mi padre y ahora como estoy estudiando en Kouh vivo con mi madre-

-eso no sabía-

-hay muchas cosas que no sabes de mi Yuuma-

"imbécil si supieras que estoy saliendo contigo es porque según tienes un **[****Sacred Gear] **peligroso para nuestra raza, si no estuviera aquí"

Empezaron a caminar

-¿y si vamos al centro comercial?-pregunto la pelinegra

-como tú digas-

Caminaron hasta el centro comercial, de allí fueron a la tienda de ropa donde Yuuma empezó a buscar playeras para Issei, lo vestía con playeras de cráneos, sin ninguna figura, al final Issei no compro nada para él y le compro una pulsera rosa a la pelinegra.

Después de unos minutos se fueron a una cafetería, una mesera los llevo a una mesa disponible, se sentaron y llego una mesera de pelo verde

-¿Qué desean tomar o comer?-

-quisiera un helado-hablo Yuuma

- y yo quiero un té de limón frio-

La mesera se había ido a encargar los pedidos pero de repente se oyó un

"¡ALEJATE DE MI!"

Todos los clientes voltearon a ver y era la camarera que estaba siendo agarrada bruscamente por un chico

-vamos mi amor, hay que ir a la cama juntos-

-¡ALEJATE DE MÍ!-

-vamos dame una noche de sexo-volvió a hablar el chico

-¡ESTAS LOCO LLAMARE A LA POLICIA!-

De repente sintió un rempujón

-ella dijo que te alejaras- hablo Issei serio

-¿Quién carajos eres?-pregunto el vándalo

-soy el que te pateara el trasero si no te largas y dejas de molestar a esta chica-

La camarera se sonrojo y la pelinegra solo observaba

-te are pedazos y cuando lo haga esa chica-apuntando a la camarera- y a tu novia- apuntando a Yuuma- estarán en mi cama llenándose de placer-

-respeta a ella y a mi novia o ya verás- amenazo

-huy que miedo-se burlaba- de todos modos ellas dos son unas tremendas pu…-no pudo acabar la frase ya que Issei le dio un golpe en la cara

-¿algo más que quieras decir?-

-te daré una paliza de tu vida-haciendo poses ridículas- te amarrare y are que veas como violo a esas putas-

Issei no dudo en patearle el trasero a ese chico

"nunca nadie me había defendido… creo que me empieza a gustar este chico"

Después de unas ráfagas de golpes de parte de Issei le dio un último puñetazo que lo tiro a un bote de basura

-¡Y QUE SEA LA ULTIMA VEZ QUE INSULTAS A ESTA CHICA-apuntando a la camarera-Y A MI NOVIA!-

"si definitivamente me enamore de el"

Issei se estiro un momento, se dio la vuelta y recibió un abrazo de parte de la camarera

-muchas gracias-decía llorando y sonrojada-nadie me había protegido así-

-no es para tanto hice lo que cualquiera aria-hablo con dulzura

"esa perra no me lo quitara"

Yuuma dio un pequeño golpe a la mesa, la camarera se separó avergonzada y le dio el número telefónico a Issei

-llámame cuando estés disponible- se fue

Issei camino hacia la pelinegra que al parecer estaba molesta

-¿estás molesta?- pregunto Issei con dulzura e inocencia

-jum-volteando a ver a otro lado

Issei bajo la cabeza y dijo

-lo siento-

"ah que ternura"

-te perdono- hablo la chica con una sonrisa

Después de incidente ambos chicos se fueron caminando hacia un terreno que tenía muchos escalones, al parecer la cita había acabado

-¿aquí vives?-

-si-subiendo unos escalones- te veo después-

-adiós Yuuma-

Se despidieron, Yuuma escalo hasta que llego a una iglesia y se encontró con una chica que la esperaba con brazos cruzados

-¿en dónde está?-hablo enojada

-fue a hacer tu trabajo-

-¡ISSEI!- se fue corriendo

**MIENTRAS TANTO CON ISSEI**

Issei hablaba por teléfono

-todo está bien no me ha hecho nada aun-

"ten mas precaución Issei tus únicos familiares que tienes son 5" hablo un hombre con una armadura azul y su cara estaba cubierta con una especie de casco con mascara

-si lo sé pero aún me preparo-

"solo tú y penance son buenos trabajando los otros aun necesitan entrenamiento"

-lo sé, nos vemos luego tengo compañía-

"no seas tan duro haz que lo tomen como una amenaza" colgó la transmisión

-así que has venido a matarme- hablo Issei sin mirar atrás

-si prepárate para tu muerte-

Issei volteo a ver y estaba un hombre con una especie de smoking y sombrero

-no eres tan temible-hablo con un tono frio

-¡MORIRAS!- grito mientras hacia una lanza azul

El ángel caído lanzo la lanza de luz contra Issei y…

**CONTINUARA…**

Espero que haya sido de su agrado, lamento haberme tardado, sé que estamos de vacaciones pero yo tengo trabajo y llego cansado y termino durmiendo toda la tarde, espero que sean pacientes y ahora quiero que me digan sus dudas y yo en el siguiente capítulo se los contestare al final, vale

Soy Riley-Sama y que tengan un bello día


	4. Chapter 4

**CAPITULO 3**

**TE PRESENTO MI [SACRED GEAR] Y LA DECEPCION**

El ángel caído había lanzado contra Issei una lanza de luz de color azul, la lanza estaba a punto de clavarse al castaño pero esa lanza había desaparecido

-¿Qué carajos?-

El ángel caído noto que Issei había esquivado su lanza de luz.

Issei sin perder el tiempo se lanzó contra el ángel caído dándole unos puñetazos en su cuerpo

El ángel caído retrocede escupe un poco de sangre

-al parecer tienes buenos reflejos y fuerza-

-sé que quieres matarme porque según poseo un **[****Sacred Gear] **poderosa-

-eso mismo-dijo con una sonrisa el caído

-de acuerdo te la mostrare-

Dijo Issei mostrando su mano y cuando de repente estaba apareciendo un…

CON KIBA

El chico entro a su club, se inclinó un poco

-buenas noches presidenta-

-buenas noches Yuuto- hablo una chica pelirroja, ojos azules y unos grandes pechos-¿alguna novedad?-

-si hay una pelea en este momento-

-continua-

-aparecer es un ángel caído- la pelirroja miro seria y kiba continuo- y un humano con un **[****Sacred Gear]-**

-¿estás seguro?- dudo la chica

-si presidenta-

-chicas- hablo con firmeza y dos chicas voltearon a ver-vamos a darle una visita a los caídos-

-¡SI PRESIDENTA!-

CON YUUMA

Yuuma estaba bajando las escaleras corriendo, no quería utilizar sus poderes de ángel caído pensando que Issei podría tomarla como enemiga y matarla en ese momento

-espero que estés bien-

Corrió hasta donde están el hombre caído e Issei, aparecer Issei estaba agarrándose la mano

-este es mi **[****Sacred Gear]**- hablo el castaño sin emociones

-¡esa **[****Sacred Gear]!**-

-¿te sorprendiste ángel caído?-

-si demasiado- hablo con firmeza

Yuuma se había escondido entre los árboles, miro el **[****Sacred Gear] **de Issei y se sentía, humillada, triste y enojada

El ángel caído al ver el **[****Sacred Gear] **del castaño se empezó a reír y Yuuma en sus pensamientos dijo

-¿Salí con él por ese **[****Sacred Gear]** tan débil?-

¡CONTINUARA!

Hola ¿Cómo están? Espero que bien bueno les dejo con este capítulo, chicos sé que me piden los capítulos más largos pero tengo mis planes, como la batalla contra Fred, el secuestro de Asia entre otras cosas cuando llegue a esos capítulos es cuando tratare de alagarlos lo más que pueda bueno como dije en el capítulo anterior dije que respondería dudas y solo recibí una y un acosamiento XD pero bueno

Ramonx.0: reynalle y Asia estarán en el harem de Issei

Guest: no la camarera tal vez salga y me sentí acosado por lo del fin del mundo gracias por interesarte en esta historia

Bueno gracias por interesarse y discúlpenme por tardar mucho

Bueno quisiera abrir una sección de preguntas, pregúntenme lo que quieran yo con gusto contestare sus preguntas

**Soy Riley-Sama y que tengan buen día**


	5. Twince Critical

**[Twince Critical]**

Después de presentar el **[****Sacred Gear] **de Issei el ángel caído empezó a burlarse de su **[****Sacred Gear]**

-JAJAJAJA Y PENZAR QUE RAYNARE-SAMA SE ARRIESGO A TENER UNA CITA CON UN HUMANO-

El castaño solo observaba, camino hacia el ángel caído el caído preparo su lanza de luz

-veo que quieres morir-hablo con frialdad

-¿un humano amenazándome?-

-no es una amenaza, es una realidad-

Issei no perdió tiempo, corrió contra el ángel caído, el caído lanzo su lanza de luz contra el castaño, la esquivo con facilidad, le dio un puñetazo en la cara

-¡COMO TE ATREVEZ!- grito furioso el ángel caído

-no soy un chico común y corriente-

El chico empezó a darle puñetazos en todo su cuerpo, el caído retrocedía pero aun así no podía zafarse de esas ráfagas de goles

**[Twince]**

**[Twince Shot]**

Issei saco una gran ráfaga de color rojo puro, esa ráfaga tenia forma de un dragón (no confundir con el [Dragón Shot]) el caído saco sus alas para cubrirse según de un ataque "débil y fácil de esquivar", cosa que estaba equivocado

-¡AAAAHHHGGGGGHHH!- grito con fuerza y dolor

Al parecer una de sus alas estaba destruida

-¡¿CÓMO CARAJOS UN **[****Sacred Gear] **TAN DEVIL ME HIZO ESTE DAÑO TAN GRAVE?!-

-fácil, el ataque depende del portador, no del **[****Sacred Gear]**-

**[Twince]**

**[Critical Spear]**

Issei tenía una lanza de color roja, el ángel caído se sorprendió aún más, el chico lanzo su lanza contra el ángel caído, la lanza cayo en su pierna, cayo de rodillas, Issei corrió contra él, el ángel caído estaba en pánico, Issei le dio una patada haciendo volar al ángel caído, Issei camino hacia el caído ensangrentado, lo agarró del cuello y le dijo

-Dile a tu líder, que si no quiere morir, que no se meta conmigo-

Issei tiro al suelo al ángel caído y se fue de allí, dejando al ángel caído moribundo, casi muerto.

**CONTINUARA…**

**BUENO DESEGURO ESTAN DICIENDO**

"**RILEY-SAMA TARDAS MUCHO TIEMPO Y NOS DEJAS CON GANAS DE MAS QUISIERA QUE LOS ALARGARAS"**

**PERO QUIERO DARLES POCO AL PRINCIPIO DE LA SAGA Y CUANDO SEA EL CAPITULO FINAL DE LA SAGA DE RAYNARE TRATARE DE HACER ALMENOS 5 MIL PALABRAS, OJO NO PROMETO CASI NADA, CUANDO VIMOS LO DE RAYNALLE EN EL ANIME DURO 5 CAPITULOS ASI QUE ARE LO QUE PUEDA,**

**CONTESTO PREGUNTAS (solo 1 persona pregunto)**

**Guest: Issei es mercenario, ósea que maneja armas de fuego, tiene poderes especiales que pronto se verán en mi fic, así que se paciente, tal vez salga scorpion, ya que Sub-Zero lo tome como padre de Issei, los protectores de la tierra serán mencionad nada mas o tal vez si salga pero solo cuando sea un logro de Issei. Y ahora te pregunto ¿un Lin-kuei 2 veces? Si solo penance fue el único.**

**Bueno espero que les haya gustado este fic, comenten como que cosas quieren (alargar los fics solo será en capítulos finales de las sagas)**

**Soy Riley-sama y les deseo buen día **


End file.
